The Transgenic Animal and Morphology Core is designed to achieve two goals: 1) to provide center investigators and their collaborators services for the generation of transgenic over expressing or knock-out mouse lines and 2) to provide the center investigators and collaborators a morphology component to assess histopathology and phenotypic analysis of transgenic animals and of disease models as outlined in Projects 1,2, 3, 5, and 6. The transgenic animal core will assist investigators in the preparation of a total of two knock-out and one transgenic mouse line. More specifically, the core will assist Dr. Kasinath- Project 2 to generate inducible insulin receptors and Dr. Chen -Project 3 in the deletion of Nek-1. The morphology component will assist investigators in a variety of morphologic techniques including routine light microscopy, immunohistochemistry, dual-label immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, electron microscopy, and morphometric quantitation of histological changes using computer assisted image analysis. The morphology core will be heavily used by all investigators in analysis of transgenic phenotype (Projects 2,3,and 5) and in assessment of renal disease in diabetic nephropathy in Humans (Project 1), the baboon (Project 6), rat (Project 5) and mouse (Project 2 & 5); The core will also be instrumental in assessing histopathologic changes in a model of polycystic kidney disease (Project 3). Successful attainment of these goals will enhance productivity by the Renal Center participants, recruit new investigators to the study of renal development and pathophysiology, and make available to other renal investigators new tools for the study of kidney disease. The Core has an integrated administrative and budgetary structure for the efficient utilization of resources and provisions for an intellectual and educational environment.